


Guten Appetit

by SheerahChi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, Gore, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerahChi/pseuds/SheerahChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Tsukiyama becoming the prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guten Appetit

Tsukiyama could do nothing but marvel at the sounds that were filling the dingy alley. Kaneki, sweet and gentle Kaneki, had finally lost his composure. He was crouching over some poor ghoul's corpse, tearing through soft flesh with nails and teeth. Tsukiyama was captivated by how feral he was. He didn't look human at all. His Kagune flared out behind him, ready to strike anyone who dared to disturb his meal. Tsukiyama shuffled on his feet, trying to find a comfortable position, unable to tear his eyes away.

Immediately upon the motion, Kaneki's head snapped to look at him.The ferocity in the all too familiar mismatched eyes sent a shiver down his spine. He was barely able to admire how stunning Kaneki looked, drenched in blood with intestines dangling from his mouth, before he was pushed to the floor with a rabid ghoul eyeing his throat. He swallowed thickly. Tsukiyama would be lying if he said he'd never thought about this situation. Being eaten by his own prey seemed like a dream and he wasn't sure if he dreaded or anticipated it.

He screamed as Kaneki bit down, tearing off a chunk of his neck. He let his eyes fall shut, glad that he had eaten only a few hours ago. His wounds would heal soon enough. With every bite, he felt the pain change into something ... different. It still hurt, but he was unable to suppress the shivers that came along with it, couldn't keep himself from letting gargled moans escape as heat rushed through him.

Another tear at the junction between his neck and shoulders. Another chunk missing. This time, Kaneki lingered, lapping up the blood greedily. Tsukiyama gasped, the warm tongue made his already healing wound tingle. He could also feel blunt nails scraping at his abdomen, preparing to plunge in and take everything they could. The thought of quite literally becoming Kaneki's strength crossed his mind and made his chest flutter in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much better in my head damn.  
> ah well, I might delete it later, so whatever


End file.
